Makbet/Akt III
Scena pierwsza :Forres. Sala w pałacu. Wchodzi Banko. BANKO :Masz tedy berło,Kawdor,Glamis,wszystko :Tak,jak ci owe czarodziejskie widma :Przepowiedziały,obawiam się tylko, :Czy nie za krzywo do tego przyszedłeś. :Bądź jak bądź,było przecież powiedziane, :Że się to twoim zstępnym nie dostanie, :Że raczej ja mam być szczepem i ojcem :Mnogich królewskich odrośli.Jeżeli :Ich przepowiednia nie kłamie (a Makbet :Tego dowodem),dlaczegóż by one :Nie miały być i dla mnie wyroczniami :Tak jak dla niego i niepłonną we mnie :Budzić nadzieję?Ale pst!dość tego. :Odgłos trąb. :Wchodzą Makbet i Lady Makbet przybrani po królewsku. Lennox, Rosse,lordowie,damy i orszak. MAKBET :Oto nasz główny gość. LADY MAKBET :Gdyby nam zbywał, :Byłaby w naszym towarzystwie próżnia :I niezupełna radość. MAKBET :Wydajemy :Tego wieczoru uroczystą ucztę :I o obecność waszą na niej prosim. BANKO :Wasza wysokość może mną rozrządzać, :Bo obowiązki me z nią są spojone :Ścisłymi węzły MAKBET :Wyjeżdżasz, milordzie, :Dziś po południu? BANKO :Taki jest mój zamiar. MAKBET :Krzyżuje nas to; radzi byśmy byli :Usłyszeć głos wasz dzisiaj na obradach :(Głos, który zawsze miał tyle trafności, :Ile powagi); nagrodzim to jutro. :Dalekoż jedziesz? BANKO :Tak daleko, panie, :Że czas potrzebny do odbycia drogi :Wypełnia właśnie w samą miarę przeciąg :Między tą chwilą a ucztą; jeżeli :Mój biegun skrewi, będę musiał jedną :Albo dwie godzin nocy zostać dłużnym, MAKBET :Nie omieszkajże się stawić. BANKO :Upewniam :Waszą królewską mość, że nie omieszkam. MAKBET :Doszło do naszych uszu, że wyrodni :Nasi kuzyni skierowali drogę: :Jeden do Anglii, drugi do Irlandii, :Ze wypierając się swej czarnej zbrodni :Szerzą tam dziwne fałsze. Ale o tym :Do jutra: będzie to jedna z spraw stanu, :O których wspólnie naradzać się mamy. :Siadajże na koń i wracaj nam zdrowo. :Czy Fleance jedzie także? BANKO :Jedzie, panie; :Interes nagli nas. MAKBET :Życzymy waszym :Koniom szybkości i pewności w nogach :I poruczamy was ich grzbietom. :Wychodzi Banko. :Niech każdy będzie panem swego czasu :Do siódmej wieczór; pragnąc wam na potem :Milszym uczynić nasze towarzystwo, :Pozostajemy do wieczerzy sami; :Bogu tymczasem was oddajem! :Wychodzą Lady Makbet, lordowie, damy itd. '' :Hola, :Czy owi ludzie, których zamówiłem, :Czekają na me rozkazy? '''SŁUGA' :Czekają :U bram zamkowych, panie. MAKBET :Niech tu przyjdą. :Wychodzi Sługa. :Być tym, czym jestem, jest to niczym nie być, :Jeślibym nie mógł być tym bez obawy. :Ten Banko jest mi groźny: ma on w sobie :Coś królewskiego, czego się bać trzeba. :Nieustraszony on i z gotowością :Ważenia się na wszystko łączy w sobie :Zimną rozwagę, która jego męstwo :Po pewnej drodze kieruje do celu; :Prócz niego nie ma na świecie człowieka, :Którego bym się lękał: obok niego :Czuje się duch mój uciśnionym, jako :Wedle podania czuł się uciśnionym :Duch Antoniusza przy Cezarze. Zgromił :Owe niewiasty, kiedy mię nazwały :Królem, i kazał im do siebie mówić; :Wtedy go one pozdrowiły ojcem :Szeregu królów. Mnie więc bezowocną :Dały koronę, wsadziły mi w rękę :Jałowe berło, mające plonować :Komuś obcemu, nie moim potomkom. :Toż więc sumienie sobie splugawiłem :Dla rodu Banka, dla jego korzyści :Zamordowałem zacnego Dunkana; :Spokojność sobie zatrułem jedynie :Dla rodu Banka i wieczny mój klejnot :Wspólnemu ludzi nieprzyjacielowi :Na łup oddałem po to tylko, żeby :Ukoronować ród, nasienie Banka! :O, niech się raczej ostateczność stanie. :Losie, wyzywam cię w zapasy! Kto tam? :Sługa z dwoma zbójcami wchodzi. :Idź i za drzwiami czekaj, aż cię wezwę. :Wychodzi Sługa. '' :Z wamiż to wczoraj mówiłem? '''PIERWSZY ZBÓJCA ' :Tak, panie. MAKBET :Dobrze więc. Czyście rozważyli ściśle :I przetrawili to, com wam powiedział? :Wiecie już, że to on owego czasu :Obszedł się z wami tak niesprawiedliwie :I żeście winni byli, posądzając :Moją niewinność, tego wam dowiodłem :W ostatniej naszej rozmowie; wykryłem :Wam jak na dłoni, jak was oszukano, :Jak z was zadrwiono, zrobiono narzędzia, :Kto was tak zażył i inne szczegóły, :W których osnowie najograniczeńszy :Półgłówek byłby namacać mógł Banka. PIERWSZY ZBÓJCA :Tak, powiedziałeś nam, panie, to wszystko. MAKBET :Tak, powiedziałem wam to wszystko; teraz :Powiem wam, co jest celem obecnego :Mego widzenia się z wami. Azaliż :W waszej naturze przemaga cierpliwość :Do tego stopnia, że mimo puszczacie :Najcięższe krzywdy? Azaliż jesteście :Tak świątobliwi, żeby się aż modlić :Za zdrowie i za dom tego człowieka, :Którego ręka w grób was pochyliła :I dzieci wasze przymusiła żebrać? PIERWSZY ZBÓJCA :Z mężami, panie, masz sprawę. MAKBET :Wiem dobrze, :Że się liczycie do mężów tak samo :Jak wyżeł, ogar, chart, jamnik i kundel, :Brytan, mops, pudel, buldog i tam dalej :Do psów się liczą. Oddzielna rubryka :Wskazuje, który z nich chyży, powolny, :Dobry stróż domu lub zdatny do łowów :I tym podobnie, odpowiednio darom, :Jakimi matka natura każdego :Uposażyła, i taki dopiero :Szczególny tytuł nadaje każdemu :Właściwą cechę na ogólnej liście :Psiego rodzaju - tak się ma i z ludźmi. :Jeżeli przeto zajmujecie miejsce :W rubryce mężów z sercem, nie w ostatniej :Klasie ras ludzkich, wyrzeczcie to śmiało, :A ja wam wskażę pewną czynność, której :Uskutecznienie na zawsze uwolni :Was od waszego śmiertelnego wroga :I łaskę naszą wam zjedna za zdrowie, :Które w nas cherla, dopóki on żyje, :A z śmiercią jego by zakwitło. DRUGI ZBÓJCA ''' :Jestem :Człowiekiem, panie, którego zawzięty :Bicz świata przywiódł do tego, że gotów :Na wszystko, byle na przekorę światu. '''PIERWSZY ZBÓJCA :We mnie zaś widzisz, panie, chudeusza, :Tak znękanego igraszkami losu, :Że rad wystawi swoje nędzne życie :Na wszelki hazard, byle je poprawić :Lub się go pozbyć. MAKBET :Wiecie już obadwaj, :Że Banko waszym był nieprzyjacielem. ZBÓJCY ''' :Już to wiadoma rzecz. '''MAKBET :Jest on i moim, :I to tak groźnym, że każda minuta :Jego istnienia czyni moje życie :Niepewnym. Mógłbym go sprzątnąć otwarcie :Mocą jedynie władzy mej i woli. :Lecz wzgląd na pewnych wspólnych nam przyjaciół, :Których życzliwość jest mi pożądana, :Wstrzymuje mnie od tego: muszę raczej :Udawać boleść nad upadkiem tego, :Którego strącę. W takiej koniunkturze :Wzywam pomocy waszej i powierzam :Wam wykonanie dzieła, które winno :Przed okiem świata pozostać ukryte, :Dla wielu ważnych powodów. DRUGI ZBÓJCA :Spełnimy, :Panie, co każesz. PIERWSZY ZBÓJCA :Choćby nasze życie... MAKBET :Męstwo wam patrzy z oczu. Za godzinę :Wskażę wam miejsce, które macie zająć, :Gdy mrok zapadnie, bo się to stać musi :Dzisiejszej nocy i nieco opodal :Od zamku. Bądźcie szpiegami sposobnej :Ku temu chwili, a pomnijcie ciągle, :By na mnie nie padł i cień podejrzenia; :Aby zaś w sprawie tej nie było żadnej :Breszy i luki, trzeba, żeby Fleance, :Syn jego, który towarzyszy ojcu, :A który również nie jest mi na rękę, :Los z nim podzielił. Zostawiam was samych, :Namyślcie się tu, powrócę niebawem. DRUGI ZBÓJCA :Namyśliliśmy się już dość. MAKBET :Tym lepiej. :Rzecz więc skończona, zaraz was przywołam. :Jeśli ci, Banko, niebo przeznaczone, :Dziś jeszcze pewną znajdziesz w nim koronę. :Wychodzą. '' Scena druga :''Tamże. Inny pokój. '' :''Wchodzi Lady Makbet, za nią Służąca. '' '''LADY MAKBET' :Nie wiesz, czy Banko wyjechał? SŁUŻĄCA ''' :Wyjechał, :Łaskawa pani, lecz wraca dziś na noc. '''LADY MAKBET :Powiedz królowi, że chcę z nim pomówić, :Jak znajdzie wolną chwilę. SŁUŻĄCA ' :Spieszę, pani. :''Wychodzi. '''LADY MAKBET :Wszystko chybione, na nic wszystko, jeśli :Drżymy o skutek, któryśmy odnieśli. :Lepiej śmierć ponieść niż czyniąc jej zadość :Z dzieła zniszczenia wątpliwą mieć radość. :Wchodzi Makbet. :Cóż, mój małżonku? Czemu tak samotny, :W ponurych tylko marzeń towarzystwie? :Żywiący ciągle owe myśli, które :Powinny były umrzeć razem z tymi :Co je wzbudzają. Na co nie ma środka, :Nad tym się nie ma i co zastanawiać; :Co się raz stało, już się nie odstanie. MAKBET :Rozpłataliśmy węża, nie zabili - :Zrośnie się, będzie znów gadem: ząb jego :Jadem zaprawny nie przestaje grozić :Biednej niecnocie naszej. Niechaj raczej :Kształt rzeczy runie, oba światy zadrżą, :Niżbyśmy mieli nasze jadło dzienne :Z trwogą pożywać i sypiać pod wpływem :Tych snów, co w nocy nami trzęsą; raczej :Zająć nam miejsce przy tym, któregośmy :W grób wyprawili, niż w ciągłych konwulsjach :Leżeć na strasznych torturach sumienia. :Dunkan spoczywa; dobrze śpi po febrze :Ziemskiego życia; zdrada dokonała :Arcymistrzowskiej sprawy; stal, trucizna, :Domowy zamach ani obcy najazd :Nic mu zaszkodzić już nie może. LADY MAKBET :Dalej, :Szlachetny tanie! Precz fałdy z oblicza! :Bądź wesół, rad bądź dzisiejszym twym gościom. MAKBET :Będę rad, bądź i ty, luba, podobnież, :Miej zaś szczególnie Banka na pamięci, :Odznaczające okazuj mu względy :Zarówno usty, jak oczyma. W takim, :Jak my jesteśmy dzisiaj, położeniu :Trzeba nam naszą niedojrzałą władzę :Polewać rosą pochlebstwa, oblicza :Czynić serc larwą, aby nikt nie dostrzegł, :Co się pod nimi kryje. LADY MAKBET :Bądź spokojny. MAKBET :O żono, serce me skorpionów pełne! :Wszak wiesz, że Banko, Fleance jeszcze żyją. LADY MAKBET :Wiem, ale przecie dzierżawa ich życia :Nie jest wieczysta. MAKBET :W tym nasza otucha, :Że z ciała obaj są i z krwi. Swobodnie :Patrzmy więc w przyszłość. Nim nietoperz skończy :Swój rewir wkoło zamku, nim na rozkaz :Bladej Hekaty nocny chrząszcz wybrzęczy :Chrapliwy nokturn, spełnione zostanie :Strasznej ważności dzieło. LADY MAKBET :Jakie dzieło? MAKBET :Nie pytaj, luba, bądź przez niewiadomość :Wolna od winy, dopóki nie będziesz :Mogła przyklasnąć temu dziełu. Przybądź, :Ślepiąca nocy, zasłoń kataraktą :Litościwego dnia czułe źrenice, :Stargaj, zniszcz krwawą, niewidzialną dłonią :Te pęta, które swobody nam bronią! :Światło dokoła ziemskiego przestworu :Przygasa, wrona pociąga do boru, :Wdzięczny dnia orszak mdleje, chyli głowy, :Natomiast nocna czerń zaczyna łowy. :Pójdź, żono, nie mów nic. Zły plon bezprawia :Nowym się tylko bezprawiem poprawia. :Wychodzą. '' Scena trzecia :''Tamże. Część lasu z bramą do zamku prowadzącą. Zbójcy. PIERWSZY ZBÓJCA :Kto ci się kazał z nami złączyć? TRZECI ZBÓJCA :Makbet. DRUGI ZBÓJCA :Można mu ufać, skoro tak dokładnie :Wie, o co idzie. PIERWSZY ZBÓJCA :Więc pozostań z nami. :Szczątki dnia tleją jeszcze na zachodzie :I spóźnionego podróżnika naglą :Wracać do domu. Cel naszych czat wkrótce :Nadejdzie. TRZECI ZBÓJCA :Cicho! Słyszę tętent koni. BANKO za sceną :Dajcie tu światła! hej! DRUGI ZBÓJCA :To on niechybnie, :Bo wszyscy inni goście już są w zamku. PIERWSZY ZBÓJCA :Konie wysyła luzem naokoło. TRZECI ZBÓJCA :Tak każdy czyni, bo stąd na piechotę :Droga o milę krótsza. :Banko i Fleance wchodzą, przed nimi pachołek z pochodnią. DRUGI ZBÓJCA :Światło! światło! TRZECI ZBÓJCA ' :To on. '''PIERWSZY ZBÓJCA ' :Tak, to on sam. Nie traćmy czasu. '''BANKO :Tej nocy będzie deszcz. PIERWSZY ZBÓJCA ' :Natychmiast lunie. :''Napada Banka. '''BANKO padając '' :Zdrada! Uciekaj, Fleansie, uciekaj, :Bądź mym mścicielem. Ha! Nędzniku! :''Umiera. :Fleance i Pachołek uciekają. '' '''TRZECI ZBÓJCA ' :Któż to :Zgasił pochodnię? PIERWSZY ZBÓJCA ' :Nie takiż był rozkaz? '''TRZECI ZBÓJCA ' :Jeden legł tylko, drugi umknął. 'DRUGI ZBÓJCA ' :Szkoda, :Wypuściliśmy połowę zarobku. 'PIERWSZY ZBÓJCA ' :Bądź co bądź, idźmy donieść, co się stało. :Wychodzą. '' Scena czwarta :''Wielka sala w pałacu. :Uczta przygotowana. Makbet, Lady Makbet, Rosse, Lennox, lordowie i inne osoby. '''MAKBET :Znacie panowie swoje stopnie: siądźcież :I od pierwszego aż do ostatniego, :Bądźcie nam z serc, a pozdrowieni. LORDOWIE :Dzięki :Waszej królewskiej mości. MAKBET :Usiądziemy :Wpośród was, jak przystoi uprzejmemu :Gospodarzowi; co do gospodyni, :Ta zachowuje pierwsze miejsce, wszakże :W stosownej chwili zażądamy od niej :Objawu serdeczności. LADY MAKBET :Zechciej :Zapewnić o niej, mój małżonku, wszystkich :Naszych przyjaciół tu się znajdujących; :Serce me bowiem wielce im jest rade. :Pierwszy zbójca ukazuje się we drzwiach. MAKBET :Oni też z serca ci dziękują za to, :Już wypełnione obie strony stołu, :Ja tu w pośrodku usiądę. Wesoło, :Moi panowie! bądźcie w pogotowiu, :Bo wnet kolejny kielich zacznie krążyć. :zbliża się do Zbójcy; na stronie :Na twojej twarzy krew. ZBÓJCA ''' :To więc krew Banka. '''MAKBET :Wolę ją zewnątrz u ciebie niżeli :Wewnątrz u niego. Więc już usunięty? ZBÓJCA ''' :Krtań ma przerżniętą, panie: tę przysługę :Jam mu wyświadczył. '''MAKBET :Walny z ciebie rzeźnik, :Lecz i ten niemniej walny, co z Fleancem :Również postąpił; jeśliś ty to zrobił, :Nieporównanyś zuch. ZBÓJCA ''' :Najmiłościwszy! :Fleance się wymknął. '''MAKBET :Moja więc choroba :Powraca znowu. Byłbym, gdyby nie to, :Zdrów jak lew, silny jak marmur, jak skała :Nieporuszony, lekki jak powietrze, :Które ogarnia wszystko; tak zaś jestem :Spętany, wątły, ścieśniony, oddany :Na łup kapryśnych trosk i niepewności. :Zabezpieczonyż aby tamten? ZBÓJCA :Tamten :Jak najbezpieczniej leży w dole, z głową :Tuzinem ciosów oszamerowaną, :Z których najlżejszy byłby już śmiertelnym. MAKBET :To dobrze: stary wąż już nie powstanie. :Ów gad, co uciekł, ma w sobie zarody :Trucizny, z czasem mogącej zaszkodzić, :Ale na teraz nie ma jeszcze żądła. :Oddal się, jutro rozmówim się znowu. :Zbójca wychodzi. LADY MAKBET :Małżonku mój i panie zapominasz :O swoich gościach: za nic wszelka uczta, :Jeśli się przy niej często nie objawia, :Że to, co dajem, dajemy ochoczo. :Lepiej się w własnym je domu; zachęta :Jest w obcym, jako sól, zaprawą jadła, :Bez niej gościnność, byłaby niesmaczna. MAKBET :Luba mentorko! Niech się więc apetyt :Z strawnością złączy i wiwat oboje! LENNOX :Nie raczysz wasza królewska mość zasiąść? :Duch Banka wychodzi spod ziemi i siada na miejscu Makbeta. MAKBET :Widzielibyśmy tu w pełni zbiór ozdób :Naszego państwa, gdyby nam nie zbywał :Kochany Banko, którego wolimy :O nieuprzejmość obwinić niż myśleć, :Że mu się jakie nieszczęście trafiło. ROSSE ''' :Jego spóźnianie się lży jego słowu. :Niechże nas wasza królewska mość raczy :Swym uczestnictwem uszczęśliwić. '''MAKBET :Wszystkie :Miejsca zajęte. LENNOX :Tu próżne jest jedno. MAKBET :Gdzie? Gdzie? LENNOX :Tu, panie. Co się stało waszej :Królewskiej mości? MAKBET :Kto z was to uczynił? LORDOWIE :Co, miłościwy królu? MAKBET :Ty nie możesz :Powiedzieć, że to ja; nie wstrząsaj ku mnie :Tak groźnie swymi skrwawionymi włosy. ROSSE :Wstańmy, panowie, królowi niedobrze. LADY MAKBET :Siedźcie, o! siedźcie, zacni przyjaciele, :Naszemu panu często się to zdarza :Od lat najmłodszych; pozostańcie w miejscu: :Jest to chwilowy przystęp, wkrótce minie. :Jeśli będziecie na niego zważali, :Rozdrażni go to i złe jego zwiększy. :Jedzcie i ani spojrzyjcie na niego. :na stronie do Makbeta :Jestżeś ty mężem czy nie jesteś? MAKBET :Jestem, :I to odważnym, kiedy mogę patrzeć :Na coś, na widok czego sam Lucyper :Musiałby zblednąć. LADY MAKBET :Brawo! jest to godny :Utwór bojaźni twojej jak ów sztylet, :Co to, mówiłeś, wiódł cię do Dunkana. :Takie wybryki, słupienia, drętwienia :Byłyby dobre przy słuchaniu bajek :Opowiadanych zimą przy kominku :Przez zabobonne białogłowy, którym :Stara babunia, potakuje; wstydź się :Wyczyniać takie miny! boć zaprawdę, :Wlepiasz wzrok w próżne krzesło. MAKBET :Patrz, spójrz tylko! :Czy widzisz? Ale cóż mnie to ma trwożyć? :Możeszli kiwać głową, to i przemów. :Jeśli kostnice i groby wracają :Tych, których grzebiem, to żołądki sępów :Będą naszymi pomnikami. :Duch znika. LADY MAKBET na stronie do Makbeta :Takżeż :Szał ci do szczętu upośledził męstwo? MAKBET :Jak żyw tu stoję, widziałem go. LADY MAKBET :Nędzne, :Śmiechu i wzgardy godne przywidzenie! MAKBET :Krew przelewana była z dawien dawna, :Nim jeszcze ludzkich praw nastały rządy; :Dokonywano i później morderstwa :Straszne dla ucha; ale do tej pory :Po wyjściu duszy umierali ludzie :I wszystko już się kończyło: dziś oni :Podnoszą z grobu czoło obciążone :Mnogimi rany i z miejsc nas rugują. :Straszniejsze to jest od samego mordu. LADY MAKBET :Królu i panie, przyjaciele nasi :Czekają na cię. MAKBET :Prawda, zapomniałem. :Nie zdumiewajcie się, cni przyjaciele, :Nad tym, co zaszło; jest to osobliwsza :Słabość, niedziwna dla tych, co mię znają. :Dalej! Niech żyje wino i wesołość! :Zaraz usiądę, nalejcie mi kielich :Po same brzegi! Piję za pomyślność :Moich przezacnych gości. I naszego :Ukochanego przyjaciela Banka, :Który nas smuci swą nieobecnością. :W wasze i jego ręce! Oby wszystkim :Wszystko się dobrze działo! :Duch ukazuje się znowu. LORDOWIE :Przyjm, o panie, :Wzajemny toast na podziękowanie. MAKBET :Precz z moich oczu! Zapadnij się w ziemię! :Krew twoja zimna, kości twe bez szpiku, :Nie ma już siły widzenia w tych oczach, :Którymi błyszczysz. LADY MAKBET :Szlachetni lordowie, :Chciejcie uważać to za rzecz zwyczajną; :Jest to w istocie niczym, szkoda tylko, :Ze nam zasępia swobodę tej chwili. MAKBET :Co bądź kto śmie, i ja śmiem; przystąp do mnie :Jako kudłaty niedźwiedź puszcz północnych, :Opancerzony nosorożec albo :Tygrys hirkański; przywdziej, jaką zechcesz, :Postać, wyjąwszy tę, a silne moje :Nerwy nie zadrżą; wróć wreszcie do życia :I w głąb pustyni wyzwij mię na ostrze, :Jeśli drżąc cofnę kroku, to mnie ogłoś :Lalką bez serca. Precz, okropny cieniu! :Duch znika. :Zwodnicza maro, precz! Ha! znikłeś przecie! :Teraz znów jestem mężem. Siedźcie, proszę. LADY MAKBET :Przerwałeś ucztę, popsułeś wesołość :Tym osobliwszym dziwactwa napadem. MAKBET :Możeż się zdarzać coś takiego? Lotnie, :Jak letni obłok, mimo nas przeciągać :I nie przejmować nas na wskroś zdumieniem? :Wy mię kłócicie z własną świadomością, :Bo nie pojmuję, jak mogliście patrzeć :Na to widziadło i zachować przy tym :Na licach zdrową, naturalną cerę, :Gdy moje trwoga ubieliła. ROSSE :Jakie :Widziadło, panie? LADY MAKBET :Nie mówcie nic, proszę, :Bo pogorszycie jego stan. Pytania :W podobnych razach w wściekłość go wprawiają. :Dobranoc, mili panowie, odejdźcie. :Nie oczekujcie hasła etykiety, :Ale oddalcie się natychmiast. ROSSE :Dobrej :Nocy życzymy i lepszego zdrowia :Jego królewskiej mości. LADY MAKBET :Bądźcie zdrowi. :Lordowie i słudzy wychodzą. '' '''MAKBET' :To o krew woła: krew, mówią, krwi żąda. :Słyszano drzewa mówiące, widziano :Podnoszące się głazy, augurowie :Tajemniczymi sposoby umieli :Za pośrednictwem wron, kruków i kawek :Odkryć przelewcę krwi. Która godzina? LADY MAKBET :Noc walczy z brzaskiem dnia. MAKBET :Czy wiesz, że Makduf :Wzbrania się stawić na nasze wezwanie? LADY MAKBET :Czyliżeś, panie, posyłał do niego? MAKBET :Nie jeszcze, z boku tylko tak słyszałem, :Mam bowiem w domu każdego z tych tanów :Zaufanego sługę. Zaraz jutro, :Nie odkładając, pójdę do czarownic: :Muszą mi one coś więcej powiedzieć. :Co bądź mię czeka, wolę się dowiedzieć :Prędzej niż później, abym oko w oko :Spojrzał losowi. Jużem tak głęboko :W krwi zagrzązł, że wstecz iść niepodobieństwo, :W miejscu zaś grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo; :Trzeba więc dalej brnąć. Wesprzyjcie czary, :Czarne, drzemiące w mym mózgu zamiary! :Bo ten płód głowy dłoń musi urodzić :Wprzód, nim się wyda cel, gdzie ma ugodzić. LADY MAKBET :Pójdź, siły twoje potrzebują wczasu. MAKBET :Zapewne, idźmy spocząć. Moja dusza :Ulega jeszcze trwogom nowicjusza :Młodziśmy jeszcze na tym polu. :Wychodzą. '' Scena piąta :''Okolica pokryta wrzosem. Grzmot. Wchodzi Hekate i spotyka Trzy czarownice. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Co ci to, co ci to, Hekate? :Skąd to oblicze marsowate? HEKATE :Co mi jest? niby to nie wiecie! :Zuchwałe baby, jak wy śmiecie :Z Makbetem w tajne szachry wchodzić, :Z zbrodni do zbrodni go przywodzić, :A mnie, mistrzynię waszą, mnie, :Krzewiącą głównie wszystko złe, :Nie wezwać nawet do udziału :W tym dziele śmierci i zakału? :Co gorsza jedna, o! niecnoty, :To to, że dotąd wasze psoty :Na korzyść tylko wyszły temu :Złoczyńcy zapamiętałemu, :Który, jak każdy taki gad, :Nie wam, lecz sobie służyć rad. :Pomnijcie mi ten błąd naprawić. :Nim świt obłoki zacznie krwawić, :Znajdziecie mnie nad Acheronem, :W miejscu na czary przeznaczonem: :On tam przybędzie dla zbadania, :Jaką mu przyszłość los zasłania. :Miejcie tam w pogotowiu sagan :I cały przyrząd doń wymagan :W podobnych razach. Ja odlatam: :Tej nocy siła złego spłatam. :Będzie to dzieło arcywalne, :Okropne w skutkach i fatalne. :Miesiąc dziś w sutej czapce lisiej; :Przy jednym jego rogu wisi :Zaklęta kropla: tę ja w porę, :Gdy spadać będzie, skrzętnie zbiorę, :A gdy zostanie w filtr nasz wlaną, :Magicznie przedestylowaną, :Tak sztuczne widma z niej powstaną, :Ze ich działalność razem wzięta :Do reszty zmysły mu opęta. :Drwić będzie z losu, z śmierci szydzić, :Dolę swą niewzruszoną widzieć, :I lekceważąc wszystko w świecie :Sądzić się wiecznym - a wy wiecie, :Jak zbytnia ufność w bezpieczeństwo :Pogrąża w przepaść człowieczeństwo. :Śpiew za sceną: "Przybywaj tu, przybywaj tu " itd. :Słyszycie? kania woła dżdżu. :Mój mały diablik, jak świerszcz w murze, :Gwiżdże tam na mnie w mglistej chmurze :Wychodzi. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Spieszmy się, pędźmy chyżym lotem, :Bo stara będzie wnet z powrotem. :Wybiegają. Scena szósta :Forres. Pokój w zamku. '' :''Wchodzi Lennox z drugim Lordem. LENNOX :To, com ci mówił, jest tylko wskazówką; :Jak chcesz, ją sobie tłumacz. Krótko mówiąc, :Dziwne się rzeczy działy. Makbet ronił :Łzy nad Dunkanem, lecz Dunkan już nie żył; :Poczciwy Banko późno gdzieś wyjechał :I przepadł; powiesz, że go Fleance zabił, :Bo Fleance uciekł. Któż jeździ tak późno? :Cóż to za niecne wyrodki, ten Malkolm :I ten Donalbein, żeby tak dobrego :Ojca zabijać! Piekielne potwory! :Jakąż to zgrozą przejęło Makbeta! :Nie utopiłże zaraz w świętym gniewie :Sztyletu w piersiach owych dwóch zbrodniarzy, :Podłych opilstwa i snu niewolników? :Niepięknyż to był czyn? ba, i roztropny, :Boby to było oburzyło wszystkich, :Gdyby się byli ci hultaje śmieli :Usprawiedliwiać. Dość, że jak powiadam, :We wszystkim znalazł się on jak najtrafniej, :I zdaje mi się, że gdyby miał teraz :Pod kluczem synów Dunkana (do czego, :Da Bóg, nie przyjdzie), dowiedzieliby się, :Co to jest zgładzać ojca. Toż i Fleance... :Ale dość tego! Słyszałem, że Makduf :Z powodu kilku wyrazów niebacznych :I nieprzybycia na ucztę tyrana :Popadł w niełaskę. Czy ci nie wiadomo, :Gdzie on jest teraz? LORD :Starszy syn Dunkana, :Co go z praw rodu wyzuł przywłaszczyciel, :Żyje na dworze Anglii, tak uprzejmie :Przez pobożnego goszczony Edwarda, :Że nieżyczliwość losu i złość ludzka :W niczym czci jego nie czynią uszczerbku, :Tam to się udał Makduf, chcąc uprosić :Świętobliwego króla o wysłanie :Northumberlanda z walecznym Siwardem :Na naszą ziemię, byśmy przy pomocy :Tych wojowników (i Tego nad nami, :Który uświęca wszelkie przedsięwzięcia) :Trwale na koniec zdołali zapewnić :Chleb naszym ustom i sen nocom naszym; :Abyśmy w czasie uczt, zabezpieczeni :Od zbójczych nożów, mogli niezmyślone :Hołdy oddawać i przyjmować prawe :Nagrody, czego wszystkiego dziś łakniem. :Głucha wieść o tym tak ubodła króla, :Że się wraz począł gotować do wojny. LENNOX :Czy on posyłał do Makdufa? LORD :Tak jest. :Lecz poseł wrócił z lakonicznym: "Nie chcę " - :Mrucząc pod nosem, jakby chciał powiedzieć; :"Będziesz żałował tej godziny, w której :Taką odpowiedź włożyłeś mi w usta. " LENNOX :To mu powinno wskazać, jak dalece :Ma być ostrożny. Oby jaki anioł :Uprzedził jego przybycie do Anglii :I naprzód odkrył cel onego! Oby :Błogosławieństwo prędzej mogło wrócić :Temu krajowi, gniecionemu jarzmem :Przeklętej ręki. LORD :Dałyby to nieba! :''Wychodzą. '' Kategoria:Makbet